


Idayari kaBrienne

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Idayari kaBrienne

UMsombuluko, 1 Januwari

Ugh. Into yokugcina emhlabeni engizizwa ngikuhlomele ngokwasemzimbeni, ngokomzwelo noma ngokwengqondo ukuya kuCelyn no-Eddard's eWinterfell. Kepha ngo-Agasti nyakenye lapho bengingaphandle, ngiphelelisa amakhono ami asenkemba, ubaba weza wangibuza ukuthi ngiphume naluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, "Uzofika emcimbini wokwamukelwa kaClyn no-Eddard wenkosi ngoSuku Olusha loNyaka, ukunqwabelana, angithi? "

"Ah. Empeleni ngi ..." wethuka kabi. Yini engingathi ngiyayenza? "Cabanga ukuthi kungadingeka ngisebenze ngoSuku Olusha loNyaka. Uyabona, ngiseRainbow Guard Guard manje eRegly futhi njenge knight kudingeka ukuthi ngiziqeqeshe kanzima nsuku zonke, ngakho-ke ngihlala phambili."

"Akukhathalekile lokho. Ungeza ngemuva kokuqeqeshwa kwakho. Ngabe sengishilo? UTywin noJoanna Lannister bayeza noJaime beza nabo. Ngabe uyamkhumbula uJaime, umdidiyela? Ungomunye walawa makhosi aphezulu wababusi .Akashadi. Akuqali kuze kube ngu-8.

"Baba, ngikutshelile. Angidingi ukulungiswa ngo ..."

"Hhayi-ke, musa ukuba yisilima.

Bekulokhu kungaphezulu noma kungaphansi kakhulu kwezobuciko kusukela ngaleso sikhathi. "Impela uyamkhumbula uTywin noJoanna! Beza ngesikhathi sihlala eTarth, wena noJaime sidlale egcekeni! Usebuya eCasterly Rock."

Bese kuthi ngokuzayo, "Uyamkhumbula uJaime Lannister, uqinisile? UJoanna uthi usebenza ngaso sonke isikhathi futhi unesizungu esikhulu. Uyazi ukuthi yini? Uza emcimbini wenkosi owamukelekayo kaClyn."

Angazi ukuthi kungani ubaba angaqhamuki nayo futhi imemeze, "Uzokwengeza uJaime Lannister emkhosini angithi? Uyacebile impela."

NgoLwesibili, 2 Januwari

Ngemuva kwalokho ngaya emcimbini kaClyn no-Eddard, futhi kwaba yinhloni ngendlela ebengiyilindele. Ukuhlelwa nendoda ngokuhambisana nentando yakho kukubanga elilodwa lokululazeka, kepha ukudonswa kuye ngokoqobo ngesandla sikaClyn Stark, ukubukwa yigumbi eligcwele abangane bakayihlo kuyinto ngokuphelele.

UJaime Lannister ocebile wayemi nebala lakhe egumbini elibheke umlilo we-heath.

"Jaime!" kusho uCelyn, "Ngithole umuntu omuhle ukuthi ungahlangana naye." Waphenduka, wangibheka ngenkulumo ecasulayo ebabaza kakhulu eyayikhombisa ukuthi wayengeke akwazi ukuboshwa.

"Jaime, le yindodakazi yeNkosi uSelwyn uBrienne," kusho uClyn. "UBrienne ungomunye wama-knight akhethwe nguRenly kuRainbow Guard."

“Wena namanye amantombazane ayisithupha, eh?” Kusho yena, engibheka ngamehlo aluhlaza obandayo, okungenze ngashaywa luvalo.

"Hhayi-ke, ngizokushiya nale ntokazi. Kumele kube kuhle kuwe, njengoba kusihlwa ungasasebenzi, ngiyathemba ukuthi uyagula uzokubona ama-knights amadala afanayo usuku nosuku."

"Akunjalo neze," kusho uJaime, ngokungenangqondo ngendlela ephakamisa ukuthi nakanjani ngeke agule kangako ukuba afe. Lapho ikati, ngemuva kokudonsa amehlo, isilahle ethule kabi.

"Uma uzongithethelela, ngidinga ukuthi ngibe nezwi nami," kusho uJaime, avele ngekhanda aqonde enkosini nakwindlovukazi, angishiya ngimi ngedwa, ngenkathi wonke umuntu ebheke kimi ecabanga. UBrienne akakashadi - uyazithoba amadoda. "

UJaime Lannister akazange akhulume elinye igama kimi kulo lonke ubusuku kusihlwa okuyinto okungeyona eyokulahlekelwa okukhulu noma ukuthukwa njengoba ebonakala enza konke okusemandleni akhe ukugwema ukukhuluma namuntu ngaphandle kukadadewabo. Ekugcineni uClyn wayenesifiso esikhulu kangangokuba owesibili ngangena ku-4ft kaJaime waziphonsa egunjini futhi wamoyizela, "Hawu Jaime, uBrienne uzoza nezinsizwa zikaRenly eKing's Landing ngenyanga ezayo, khona-ke nina nobabili ninokuxhumana futhi. "

Angikwazanga ukuzibamba ngiphenduka ubomvu okhanyayo, ngizwa ukushisa kukhuphuka entanyeni yami.

"Ngineqiniso ukuthi impilo kaBrienne eKing Landing isigcwele ngokwanele," kusho yena, hhayi ngomusa, wabuyela ezingxoxweni zakhe nodadewabo. I-git pompous git!

NgoLwesibili, 20 kuFebhuwari

Ifike eKing Lching ye-King Robert Idili ngosuku lokuqala laqala ekuqaleni elibi. Ngaphuma endaweni (njengenjwayelo) lapho ngibona uSer Loras Tyrell ekhuluma noSer Guyard Morrigen. Kusondele ukuzethemba kodwa uLoras uqhubeke nokukhuluma wangishaya indiva.

Ngokwenza sengathi ngobuhlakani ngangingahlosile ukujoyina uLoras, ngaya ngqo e-Eddard Stark. Ngokuphazima kweso ngibona ukuthi ubekhuluma noRandyll Tarly, ngaqala ukubhekabheka ngithukile, lapho uTarly wathi ngezwi eliphakeme: "Ngabe kukhona obekufuna, Brienne?"

"Ah! Yebo!" Ngathi, ngiphenya ngicabanga ukuthi yini engingase ngiyifune. "Ahm ..."

"Yeees?" UStark noTarly bangibheke ngabomvu.

"Uyazi ukuthi ngingayitholaphi i-privy?" Ngifiphaze. Hewu! Ngani? Ngabona ukumamatheka okuxegayo phezu kwezindebe ezacile zikaRandyll Tarly wabe esebona ukuthi ngubani umuntu wesithathu eqenjini: Jaime Lannister.

"Ah. Ngapha. Ngijabule kakhulu. Ngiyabonga," kusho mina, ngingena ngiphuma ngiphuma.

UJaime onegazi uLannister. Ukuthi nje engangikudinga ukwenza lolu suku lube lubi kakhulu. Bengimi phezulu kwezitebhisi, ngifaka i-hyperventilating, ngicabanga ukuthi "Ukugcwala kwangaphakathi, ukuzola kwangaphakathi", lapho kuvuleka iminyango noHyle Hunt.

"Brienne, Nobuhle wami!" Uzamile ukunganga, kepha ngiya


End file.
